nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Massey
| birthplace = Atlanta (Georgia) | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = Chris Massey | occupation = actor | yearsactive = 2002-present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = | academyawards = | afiawards = | arielaward = | baftaawards = | cesarawards = | emmyawards = | filmfareawards = | geminiawards = | goldencalfawards = | goldenglobeawards = | goldenraspberryawards = | goyaawards = | grammyawards = | iftaawards = | laurenceolivierawards = | naacpimageawards = | nationalfilmawards = | sagawards = | tonyawards = | awards = Young Artist Award - Best Young Ensemble Performance in a TV Series]] 2007 Zoey 101 Young Artist Award - Best Young Ensemble Performance in a TV Series]] 2006 Zoey 101 Outstanding Young Performer in Live Theatre award 2002 }} Christopher Michael Massey is an actor; born on 26 January 1990 in Atlanta (Georgia). He is perhaps best known for starring as Michael Barret in Nickelodeon television series Zoey 101. Massey has received many awards and nomination including a Young Artist Award and Emmy Awards nominations.. He is also known for appearing in several commercials in the early 2000s. He is the older brother of Kyle Massey, star of Disney's Cory in the House and That's So Raven. He also starred in an episode of That's So Raven along with Cody Linley. Biography Early career Massey began his acting career at a young age, appearing in commercials for Cap'n Crunch, Pop Tarts, and McDonalds, among others. He also has made a guest appearance on Punk'd. He won 2002's Outstanding Young Performer in Live Theatre award.Young Artist Awards Massey received an Emmy nomination in 2005 for Zoey 101. He stayed for the whole series and all 4 movies. Massey has appeared in several commercials with his brother for Burger King, Disney and Pepsi. Massey became an overnight sensation when he was cast in the Emmy-nominated Nickelodeon television show, Zoey 101. The show has been the networks highest rated and most viewed for 3 years. Zoey 101 Massey garnered his first starring role as Michael Barret in the Emmy-nominated Nickelodeon television show, Zoey 101. When the show debuted in January 2005, it drew a larger number of viewers aged 9-14 than any premiere on the network in the preceding eight years. Spears stars as one of the first girls to pass admissions for a formerly all-boy boarding school, called Pacific Coast Academy. Zoey 101 was nominated for a 2005 Emmy for Outstanding Children's Program. Massey is the older brother of Kyle Massey, who stars in the Disney sitcom series That's So Raven and Cory in the House. He has guest starred alongside his brother on a That's So Raven episode called "Five Finger Discount". Both Massey and his brother have had small roles on the sitcom The Parkers. In 2006, he was named one of Teen People's "25 Hottest Stars Under 25", the list also included Zoey co-star Jamie Lynn Spears and his brother. Personal life Massey is close friends with Hannah Montana Star Miley Cyrus and Emily Osment, Massey appeared with his brother in one of Cyrus's Youtube videos. Massey enjoys skiing, basketball and skateboarding. He is close friends with Zoey star Jamie Lynn Spears. Massey has participated in several golfing events with Emily Osment and her brother, Haley Joel Osment. Filmography Film Television Guest appearances * City Girls (2007) (TV) .... Sean Jackson *Everybody Hates Chris .... Kid #1 (1 episode, 2006) *Yes, Dear Boy #2 (1 episode, 2003) *Jimmy's Dumb (2003) TV episode .... Boy #2 *The District Kenyon (1 episode, 2002) *Resurrection (2002) TV episode Kenyon *That Was Then (1 episode) *The Parkers Justin (1 episode, 2002) *The Crush (2002) TV episode .... Justin Awards Young Artist Awards *2007 Best Young Ensemble Performance in a TV Series - Won *2006 Best Young Ensemble Performance in a TV Series - Won *2005 Best Young Ensemble Performance in a TV Series - Nominated Young Hollywood Awards *2005 One to Watch-Male - Won Emmy Awards *2006 Outstanding Performance in Children's Television - Nominated Outstanding Young Performer in Live Theatre award *2002 Outstanding Theatrical Performance - Won References External links *Christopher Massey at the IMDB